General Morando
General Val Morando is the main antagonist of 3 Below. History Backstory Not much is known about Morando's past, only that he has been exiled from Akiridion-5 for unknown tyrannical reasons, most likely because he tried to gain position as king by force. Part One (3 Below) General Morando leads an Army of Outsiders on an attack on Akiridion-5, having made Varvatos Vex lower the shield on the condition no one would be harmed. Physical Appearance Morando is dark blue, quite buff, wears armor made of steal in a similar design as the rest of the Akiridions, and he also wears a transparent cape. He has four eyes, three fingers on each hand, and appears to have large horns on his head. Personality Morando is a power-hungry dictator who wants nothing more than to destroy and dominate everything and everyone in his path, especially the Akiridion royal family. He also shows no care for the Akiridion-5 residents and ignores their protests, even eliminating any innocent Akiridion who pray for House Tarron's safety. He doesn't really seem to care much about his henchmen, as he didn't even seem to be concerned that the bounty hunters he sent perished and decided to go after the Tarron's himself. He also crushed one of his own soldier's life cores out of mere disappointment. Morando is also very manipulative and persuasive, using his knowledge of Vex to coerce him into helping to lower the planetary shield, allowing Morando to infiltrate the coronation and usurp the throne. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, he is shown stronger than a normal human, being able to degenerate one of his solders with nothing but his tightening grip, and even crush the soldier's life core with his bare hand. His fighting style is currently unknown. Manipulation Morando was able to use Vex's bitterness about his family tragedy to persuade him into lowering the shields so his forces will overthrow House Tarron and take over Akiridion-5. Equipment Relationships King Fialkov & Queen Coranda Morando usurped the throne of Akiridion-5 from Fialkov and Coranda. He had no qualms on killing them, threatening their children, and stealing their life cores while they were in stasis. Prince Krel & Princess Aja As the exiled heirs to the throne, they pose a threat to the legitimacy of Morando's rule. Morando most likely sees Aja as more of a threat than Krel since her bounty is higher than his, possibly because she's training to be a warrior princess. After the royal children sends Akiridion-5 a planet-wide video feed to give the citizens hope of never surrendering to Morando, his hatred and hunger to rid the heirs of House Tarron grows even more, even after they destroyed Omen. Morando later decides to launch a full-scale invasion on Earth to rid the House Tarron line himself. Varvatos Vex Knowing his wishes to avenge his deceased family, Morando and Vex had a brief alliance while Morando orders Vex to lower the shields and promises that he will not harm anyone. However, after Morando betrayed his promise when the Queen and King got hurt, Varvatos immediately saw the error of his ways and quickly got the young princelings to safety. Vex is later overcome by grief and regret, calling himself a fool for even trusting Morando's words in the first place. Omen Omen was a blank that he programmed to stop the resistance, but then he sent Omen to Earth to stall Aja and Krel as he went to steal the Queen and King's cores. Omen was later destroyed by Aja and Krel. Episode Appearances Trivia * Morando not only has a similar appearance to Gunmar, but in personality and ultimate goal as well. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens